


The Ringing of the Bells

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Maya have varying ideas on what constitutes an affectionate gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ringing of the Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirsteena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsteena/gifts).



> Written for kirsteena for the 2008 Armed Bastards Holiday Fic Exchange.

‘It’s…’ Maya stared at the box in her hands, fingertips still playing distractedly with the edges of torn silver gift-wrap. The foil finish of the paper caught the bright glow of the overhead halogens, making her squint. ‘It’s… um…’

‘It’s a Nokia,’ Sam announced excitedly.

‘Yes, I can see that.’ Hesitantly, she glanced over at Sam, perched at the other end of the white leather settee, a grin of boyish pleasure brightening his face. Maya couldn’t help but smile back, albeit a bit ruefully, disarmed by every early-morning inch of him, from his disheveled hair to his black boxer briefs.

‘It’s brilliant,’ he continued, eyes shining. ‘It’s 3G, expandable memory, and that camera’s got _two_ megapixels so now you can–‘

‘You shouldn't have.’ Maya set the gift aside, imaginings of jewelry or lingerie already growing distant. ‘No. Really. You shouldn’t have.’

Sam’s enthusiasm blinked out like a bad bulb. ‘You, er… don’t like it?’

‘Oh, Sam…’ Maya’s mind raced for gentle words, chased them around the open living space of Sam’s flat, along the strings of tiny white lights in the rafters, over that postmodernist silver sculpture-thing that Sam had brought home from some posh home décor shop as his answer to Maya’s suggestion of a tree. Sure, those welded metal bits looked somewhat like leaves, but that _wasn’t_ a Christmas tree.

‘It’s just…’ Maya tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. ‘I’ve already got a mobile.’

‘Yours hasn’t got Bluetooth though.’

‘Do I need Bluetooth?’ Maya retorted, genuinely confused.

Sam shrugged, avoiding her gaze in favour of picking at something invisible on his black t-shirt. Sulking. Great.

‘Look,’ Maya gestured frantically, at a loss, ‘I’m sure it’s great, Sam. It’s lovely, thank you, but I don’t know these… I mean, Bluetooth? Sam, I’m happy if my mobile doesn’t drop calls and can switch to vibrate when I’m in a meeting, and that’s about…’ She trailed off, glimpsing a solution to Sam’s quiet disappointment.

‘Here.’ Decisively, Maya reached down and picked out a parcel she had intended to save for significantly later in the day. ‘Go on, open it.’

Sam accepted the gift listlessly, though he still unplucked the sellotape and carefully unfolded the gift-wrap with his usual precision, hands stopping short once the item beneath was revealed. A subtle blush rose in his face, a darker pink staining his lower lip beneath the pinching points of his teeth.

‘That vibrates, too,’ Maya murmured, grinning.

His long throat bobbed once as he pulled the rest of the paper away from the toy’s colourful packaging. ‘Ah… for, um, you…?’ he asked hoarsely, glancing upward with a look that was both heated with lust and shyly hesitant. Maya’s grin widened as she shrugged her loose dressing gown away and slinked along the smooth leather of the settee, insinuating herself between Sam’s legs.

‘No, silly,’ she purred, nails dragging up his inner thigh. ‘For you.’ Maya stroked Sam’s stirring arousal through his boxer briefs, squeezing gently before letting her fingers drift further down, pressing familiarly through taut cotton. A soft, ragged moan slipped from Sam’s mouth, encouraging her to tease over his opening with a firmer touch.

‘Maya…’ His voice drifted barely above a shocked whisper. Tremulous hands glanced over her body, skimming soft curves around her waist. One ambitious hand cupped her breast through her bra; Maya covered his hand with her own, arching into his touch before gently guiding him away.

‘Shhh,’ she admonished, sliding lower and tighter between his thighs. ‘Plenty of time for that later.’ Her fingers caught the hem of his t-shirt and tugged it up to reveal his bare stomach to her lips, tongue swirling and probing lewdly at his navel.

‘Spread your legs for me,’ she suggested gently. Sam obeyed with a shaky gasp that turned to half a cry when Maya worked her hand beneath him and squeezed the curve of his left buttock especially hard.

‘Good boy…’ The words slipped from her without thought, her mind dizzy with this uncharacteristic submission. She inhaled the musk of him, mouthing over his shape bulging the black cotton and feeling her own sex pulsing wet inside her knickers. ‘Oh, you want it bad, don’t you, Sam?’

He bucked hard beneath her, fingers clawing into a convenient cushion. ‘Oh, God, Maya…’

‘Want me to take you?’ she purred, catching the waistband of his boxer briefs. ‘Take you so hard, so fast… or really slow…’

‘Please…’ Sam’s head tossed to the side, his face buried in the back of the settee.

Maya smirked, began to peel away his pants.

And frowned at the faint buzzing sound droning from the cushion at Sam’s back. Confused, she drew back, casting a suspicious eye at the toy, still and silent in its packaging.

 _Briiiing…_

‘Shit.’ Sam’s head snapped up. ‘Where…’

He twisted beneath Maya, unseating her with a careless elbow as he scrambled beneath the cushion for his vibrating, ringing mobile. Maya gawked at him, then jumped and spun around when her new Nokia box began to hum along the coffee table, emitting its own muffled ringing sound.

‘What the fuck?’ she sputtered.

‘I switched out your sim card last night,’ Sam muttered hastily, flipping open his Motorola and jumping to his feet. ‘DCI Tyler,’ he snapped briskly. The transformation from writhing, wanton lover to the cold professionalism of his working persona was complete, too quickly, and Maya was just as quick to vent her frustration on the Nokia box, tearing its excessive packaging apart. The slim silver mobile had stopped ringing by the time she took it in hand, but the missed number now on display confirmed her hunch clearly enough.

‘Yes. Right… be there soon as we can.’ Sam clapped his mobile shut. ‘Double stabbing, sounds like a domestic.’

‘Right.’ Maya threw her new mobile down. She hated it already.

‘SOCO’s already on scene,’ he continued, already bustling about the flat with an excess energy he wasn’t yet able to expend - Maya could sympathize on that count, but chose not to bother. ‘We’ll focus on getting statements before anyone starts distorting the facts or making up stories, yeah?’

‘Yeah.’ Her agreement was lackluster; she could already feel her own mind shifting to the job at hand, and resented it on what was meant to be her first Christmas morning with Sam. She strode past him towards the bathroom. ‘Best get showered and dressed then…‘

‘Hey.’ Arms caught her from behind, warm hands skimming her stomach and thighs as Sam ducked his head to whisper in her ear. ‘Y’know, might save time if we shower together…’ he suggested, slipping a single finger up between her legs.

Maya grinned. ‘If you say so,’ she said, and dragged him to the bathroom, determined to prove him wrong.


End file.
